Times Like These
by 8Clarify8
Summary: With death around every corner you come to appreciate every happy moment you can get. Oluo and Kagome pairing.
1. Prologue

**Times Like These**

**Oluo/Kagome**

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)/ InuYasha**

**Rating: T/M**

**Times Like These**

**Chapter 1: **

His arms laid limp and his vision fading, the pain was so intense that all he could feel was a numbing cold. The ground shook underneath his bleeding form, but he did not feel it. The roars and groans from the Titan's from miles away echoed against the giant trees, yet he didn't hear a sound. The only thing he was aware of was the fleeting thought that entered briefly through his mind:

_"__Kagome… I've failed you."_


	2. Ch 1: She's New

**Times Like These**

**Oluo/Kagome**

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)/ InuYasha**

**Rating: T/M**

**Times Like These**

**Chapter 2:**

He was a cocky, condescending, and an arrogant, pompous asshole of a fool who Petra loathed with all her being. She glared at him from across the dining hall all the while stuffing her face with the food she was given and continuing to glare at the man who was laughing and gloating about how well he did on the 3D maneuvering gear in todays earlier practice.

"Petra, calm down before you choke." Bernice, one of the women in the training camp that had befriended Petra, said with a sweat drop on the side of her brow. Petra glared at her friend too before giving an 'hmph' and turning her nose away from the obnoxious man on the other side of the hall and her friend on the other side of the table.

Petra noticed a woman sitting and eating alone, her black hair was long but tied into a high ponytail and there was a book in front of her on the table, whenever crumbs fell onto it she brushed them side on to the floor and continued to read. The process repeated a few times before Petra realized something.

She's never seen that girl around before.


	3. Ch 2: Oh, Leave Him Alone!

**Times Like These**

**Oluo/Kagome**

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)/ InuYasha**

**Rating: T/M**

**Times Like These**

**Chapter 3:**

It was hand-to-hand combat training day and Oluo was fresh out of people to spar with that were willing to spar with him. He glanced around to the people either slacking off, too tired to fight again for another few minutes, or already engaged in combat.

And then there was one who didn't fit into any of those categories; she was sitting on the fences watching everybody. She wasn't slacking off, she wasn't too tired to fight (it looked like she hasn't fought at all), and she obviously wasn't in a fight, so…

Oluo wiped the sweat from his brow, slicking his golden wheat colored bangs back and wiped the sweat from the sides of his stubble head. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that she just wasn't watching people fight, she was _observing_. He saw the way her dark eyes flickered between every movement some pairs fought with.

He was surprised to find that she was mumbling to herself the moves that a pair of partners were using in front of her when Oluo walked up beside her and leaned against the fence she was sitting on.

"Having fun?" His question was casual and he glanced to her, and he knew that she acknowledged him even though her eyes didn't leave a pair fighting.

"Tons." It was a simple response but Oluo smirked at it in reply anyways.

"You any good at it?" He looked to her and was taken aback that she was already assessing him herself, her dark eyes were really a bright blue hidden underneath her black bangs. Her eyes were curious and seemed to pierce his soul.

"No, but you are. Will you teach me?" He gave the woman a grin before reaching over his body with his hand for her to grasp.

"Sure! You just got to tell me your name." She eagerly took his hand in hers and shook.

"Kagome! And thank you!"

Petra crushed her water canteen in her hand as she glared at Oluo. Bernice was hugging the bottom of Petra's boot to keep her from marching over there. "C'mon Petra, leave the guy alone for once!"


	4. Ch 3: The Bet

**Times Like These**

**Oluo/Kagome**

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)/ InuYasha**

**Rating: T/M**

**Times Like These**

**Chapter 4: **

Oluo stood opposite of Kagome, sweat was beaded on his brow from the endurance she had, but Kagome was breathing heavy from the lack of practice and strength she had. It was well past time for everyone to be in the mess hall but a few of the friends that Oluo made had brought food and water for the both of them.

"Kagome, we should start again later-"

"Aww c'mon!" She panted and whined, pushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes as she looked up at him with a determined glint in her eye. "I bet if I can get you on your back at least once, you owe me one thing no matter what it is and I can use it whenever."

Oluo chuckled before laughing, smirking as he watched the woman straighten up again, determination flared up in her person.

"I'll agree to that as long as I get the same if I win." Kagome nodded and got into stance. Oluo did the same.

"Alright… Go!" One of the guys leaning over the fence declared, and Kagome came at him with a speed he was even surprised with but it still wasn't enough.

Kagome looked at the starry sky as Oluo walked and grinned over her.

"Looks like you owe me."

Kagome pouted.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, thank you for reading.**_


	5. Ch 4: Late Nights

**Times Like These**

**Oluo/Kagome**

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)/ InuYasha**

**Rating: T/M**

**Times Like These**

**Chapter 5:**

It was past three in the morning when Oluo woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. He wandered around the barracks, hands in his pockets as the cold winter air swept by him. He sighed and his breath came out in a thick, white fog. He looked towards the moon that still shone in the sky and to his surprise he saw someone sitting on the top of the shacks.

He squinted, trying to make out who it was sitting on top of the shack, and the shine of her long hair that flitted in the breeze out of its pony tail made him recognize her almost instantly.

Kagome.

Her head shot up and he hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud. He stepped back away but she stood up and looked down, spotting him instantly. She stretched and popped her back, jumping from the top of the one floored building.

"Oluo," She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. "What are you doing up this early in the morning?"

"I don't consider it morning for another two hours." He gave a soft smile to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing up this late at night?"

"I consider it morning when the clock switches to 12 in the morning." She crossed her arms and Oluo stared at her.

"Well," he started "whatever reason we both need to go back to sleep. We have more training today and being tired when working on whatever it is isn't going to score points for either one of us." His reasoning was valid and she nodded her head, stuffing her hands in her pockets and turning to head back to her room.

"Goodnight then, Oluo."

"Night, Kagome."

Oluo turned away soon after she left to go back to his own bed.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, thank you for reading.**_


	6. Ch 5: Admiration

**Times Like These**

**Oluo/Kagome**

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)/ InuYasha**

**Rating: T/M**

**Times Like These**

**Chapter 6:**

"Higurashi!" the director barked, the woman who he was addressing turned her attention back to the man with an innocence in her eyes.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What are you doing-" he pointed to the limping dog who whimpered and whined as pressure was put on her paw "-with that mangy creature?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock before she glared at him.

"Excuse me, Sir? Mangy _creature_? This poor animal is not some mangy creature, she is hurt and defenseless!" Kagome stood up, and all the cadets in their salute were either looking apprehensively towards the girl, chuckling behind taught lips, glancing at her worriedly, or were just watching to see what would happen.

"Get back into formation, Girl." The larger man barked at her. Kagome's fists clenched as she frowned up at him, she matched his glare with one of her own and the tense silence continued till she spoke:

"When I look into that poor 'creature's' eyes, as you like to call her, I see a living being who is struggling for survival like the rest of us under the Titans cruel hand. I see a friend in her eyes, and I feel a soul. Something I do not get the feeling of from you." She 'hmphed' at the man in charge and marched over to the wounded animal, who whined as Kagome picked her up and carried her off to the health center.

Everyone was in an awed silence, even the man she just argued with.

Petra found a new girl to admire.

Oluo never felt so relieved when she walked away without much of a penalty, she had options to: work on the farms for two weeks, scrub the mess hall and the latrine, or run till she passes out from exhaustion.

Oluo and Petra were carrying back a passed out Kagome towards the housing later that night.

**_A/N: Quote by A.D. Williams._**

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, thank you for reading.**_


	7. Ch 6: Shall We?

**Times Like These**

**Oluo/Kagome**

**Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)/ InuYasha**

**Rating: T/M**

**Times Like These**

**Chapter 7: **

There they were, at their graduation ceremony, standing in a salute that they've all practiced so well. They listened to their speakers, the Stationary Troops leader was a strong man. He spoke with a loud and booming voice and told others that were not interested in joining to leave, and so Kagome, Oluo, and Petra left. Bernice stayed.

"Oluo," Kagome spoke to him quietly, not looking at him since her eyes were downcast and he stood a good foot over her head. "You're joining the King's Police, aren't you?"

"I am." He and Petra glanced at each other since she was planning on joining the King's Police as well.

"Me too," Petra nodded her head as the two of them followed behind the shorter woman. "Kagome, you're joining the Scout's, aren't you?" It should've became clear to the both of them when they realized that Kagome didn't make it into the top ten (like Petra, who placed fifth, and Oluo who got second) and she did just walk out on the Stationary Troops.

"I am." Her words sounded weak and broken, and she quickly turned on her heel and hugged them both. "I will miss you two so much when you're gone! Please don't forget about me!"

Kagome wiped at her cheeks as she walked away, and Oluo looked at Petra with a pained face.

She looked at him back with concern, she knew how crazy he could be and what he was planning. She sighed and stuck her hand out to him. His eyes lit up.

"It won't kill us, right?" She grinned at him nervously as her heart beat skipped at the words leaving her lips.

"Probably," he reasoned and grabbed her hand, "but it'll be worth it."

"For a friend." She said as they shook.

_"For her." _He thought as he stared unsure at their joined hands.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated, thank you for reading.**_


End file.
